Do You Really Want To Hurt Me
by premierludwig
Summary: Ashes To Ashes - Alex struggles to stay awake and keep her focus while restless nights with Gene fill every waking thought.
1. Every Day Is Like A Survival

Her bed felt warm and safe now, and though she had her back to him she could tell he was stirring from his sleep. The hand draped gently across her waist now laid claim to her as he pulled her firmly against his bare chest with a sigh and then instinctively reached for her breast as he began to truly wake up. Yes, she was safe. 

"Morning Bolly" he mumbled sleepily from where his face was now buried in her perfumed hair. He brushed the curls aside for a moment to allow him to kiss her neck, and she murmured contentedly in response. 

Could anything be more divine than this? No more scary nightmares, no icy breath freezing her room and willing the life away from her. She felt very much alive in the warm, lustful, yet gentle embraces of Gene Hunt. 

He pushed her knee forward with his so that she was almost laying face down on the bed, and with his leg still gently pinning her down he traced kisses across her shoulder and down her naked back. 

Grinning up at her with a naughty twinkle in his eyes he turned her over and then bent down to place a kiss on the inside of her thigh. 

She smiled blissfully and closed her eyes for a second... 

"Drake!" he roared angrily, causing her to sit up suddenly, realising she'd fallen asleep at the desk yet again. 

The bright lights of the office closed in around her and the stares of the team seemed accusing. Gene wasn't the gentle lover of her sleeping fantasies as he stared at her sternly from across the room. He was cold, distant, commanding and incredibly pissed off. Ever since she'd realised Gene was the mystery figure in her bed at the end of the reoccurring nightmares of falling, her nights had been restless in a whole different way. She wasn't quite sure which torment was worse. The new dreams were pleasurable but she always awoke from them at the most irritating moments, and the stark contrast of everyday existence against the dream was becoming difficult to deal with in her messed up mind. To her, Gene was caring and wonderful, she longed for him and longed for him to treat her as well as he did when she was asleep. But ever since the rescue he'd become cold and distant towards her and she couldn't work out why. It was making her withdrawn and distracted. She was loosing all of her will power. 

He was staring at her coldly now from across the room, something obviously going on in his mind making him angry at her. Something more than the fact his DI had fallen asleep at work. 

"Boyfriend been keeping you up all night again?" Ray teased, under the same impression as everyone else that she and Evan were now an item. 

"Ray!" Gene growled "Look, will everyone just pay bloody attention before I smash your faces in! Christ almighty!" 

The team had been landed with a growing number of embezzlement cases, with large sums of money disappearing from businesses around London at an alarming rate. Now the same pattern was expanding across the country and despite there obviously being some sort of connection between them, the mountain of mathematical paperwork and the lack of action was starting to affect the concentration and motivation of even his most dedicated colleagues. They were getting nowhere and his superiors were playing hell that their mates from the funny handshake brigade were loosing so much cash. 

He stood up and looked over at Shaz who seemed to be the only one doing what he asked these days. "WPC Granger, fill them in." 

Shaz stood up from her desk and began to explain the arrangements she'd made while her DCI walked over to his office and slammed the door shut. 

Alex's attention was still not on her work, it had walked out of the room along with Gene Hunt.


	2. In My Heart The Fire's Burning

Gene had calmed down a little and was veering dangerously close to contentment. He could almost feel happy enough to put the radio on... well maybe not quite that happy. Careering down the motorway in the Quattro, being able to really open her out now that there were no bloody pedestrians flinging themselves in his way did wonders for his spirits. But an even greater help was the knowledge that he was getting Alex well away from Evan for a few days. The thought of them together tore at him whenever he looked at her, and he found himself looking at her quite a lot. Whenever he raised his eyes from his desk they found their way straight to her and lingered there until she glanced back and he hurriedly tried to make himself look busy. He often met her eyes with an angry stare. Angry because of the thoughts she provoked in his head. Thoughts of her with Evan. Thoughts of her in general angered him because they just proved that he was loosing the plot and getting soft. He was Gene Hunt, he didn't loose control and he didn't have any emotions other than anger at what some southern scum thought they could get away with on his patch. These days he was angry mainly because Alex had caught him looking at her and met his stare with those searching eyes. Maybe realising that he was weak and troubled and that she was the cause of it. That was the most unbearable thought of all, that she'd realise the effect she had on him. He knew he couldn't have her, but that didn't stop him wanting it. 

She was sleeping again, in the seat beside him. He kept sneaking glances at her now and then. Remembering to stop just in case he'd crash the car or Ray would realise what was going on. 

"Travel sick Raymondo?" Gene called to his colleague in the back seat. 

"No, just feeling like a complete twat in this poncey suit" he replied, convinced Shaz had chosen him something this awful as some sort of revenge for the times he'd got between her and Chris. He dreaded to think what else there was awaiting him in the case she'd packed for him. 

"You'll get used to it." Gene smirked, knowing that Shaz would have done him proud and chosen the right gear. She'd smartened Chris's ideas up since she'd arrived on the team and it was time Ray caught up. Alex had been trusted to choose her own clothes for the trip. The three of them had to convince a three day conference packed full of suits that they too spent every day pushing bits of paper about and watching dollar signs flash in front of their eyes. Gene let a sly smile of satisfaction cross his lips as he imagined how Alex had chosen to dress herself as his sexy secretary. She'd climbed into the car wearing a smart businesslike raincoat but she'd flashed a nice pair of legs at him as she'd slid into the seat beside him. Those tight trousers she usually wore left little to his vivid imagination, but the sight of her as he'd first met her with those long legs and a skirt that barely covered her pert arse was engraved firmly upon his mind. He gazed down now at her legs, her thigh just visible where the coat had parted since she slept. She moved a little, waking up and he quickly returned his eyes to the road and turned off the motorway to make his way to the hotel. 

"Right." Gene said as he pulled up at the front doors of the hotel where the conference was being held. "Bolly can check us all in, Ray, you get the cases, and I'll go park the car." Gene stopped at the phones on the way in to check on Chris. DC Skelton had been left behind to control the ongoing investigation from the office. He'd always been quick to pick up on all these complicated methods the new DIs had brought in, and he'd be trying so damn hard to impress Shaz with his new found status that he should have everything running like clockwork. After a short call Gene walked across the lobby towards Alex and Ray. 

"There's only two rooms booked." Alex said dangling the keys and looking at Gene as though she were trying to suss him out. The usual accusations weren't coming, she'd usually have played up a bit at the hint of him trying to share a room with her. 

"Yeah, they're quite heavily booked with this conference so we're lucky we're not all sharing a camp bed in the hall. Ray and I are having the twin and you get the double." 

"Oh." She smiled gratefully at his consideration, but inside her heart sank. 

"I'm a gentleman of commerce, I treat my secretary right. Hang on, no, what was it you called it?" 

"P.A. ...Personal Assistant" she replied 

"I like that one better." he grinned, becoming more comfortable around her again now that Evan was miles away. "Treat me right Bolls and I'll see what needs assisting about me person. You might even get a raise." He winked and she knew just what he was imagining raising, and it wasn't her pay. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes but secretly wished he'd actually make a move on her rather than just being all talk. She was usually capable of marching right in there herself when it came to men, but something about Gene brought out some deeply hidden girlish vulnerability and she needed him to do the chasing. She could fight him with all her energy, but she needed to be really drunk before she had the courage to try and make a move. Still holding the keys, she paused for a second to try and work out which was which room. 

Gene peered over her shoulder at the paperwork. "I think you'll find we're this one" he said, reaching a hand out for the keys. He was so close she felt his breath on her cheek as he spoke and bristled slightly at the touch of his hand against hers as he took the key. "See you inside..." their eyes met and for once the look between them was gentle. Then Gene noticed Ray standing to one side behind her. "Ray! Will you stop fiddling with your damn collar and get a move on. ...cases Ray, I think you'll find we need them, I'm not sharing a room with you if you've not got your nightshirt on!" 

Alex left them bickering at one another and motioned the porter to follow her with her case.


	3. That's A Step, A Step Too Far

By the end of the day Gene was wondering if there had been any point in dragging everyone up here to this damn conference when most of their time was being wasted listening to a load of ponces in suits talking about business strategies when he needed to be out there getting some damn proper policing done. Still, after a day of utter boredom everyone would be ready to let their hair down, get a few drinks down their necks and become loose with their tongues. Someone would let something slip, and he'd find them and get to the bottom of this. Somehow the company arranging these events had to be behind it all. How else could it be that each and every company who'd lost money had sent delegates to the conference only months before things started happening? The answer had to be here somewhere. 

Seeing as Ray had managed to sleep through most of the afternoon's proceedings he was wide awake and questioning a couple of lovely ladies at the other side of the bar. Whether he was questioning them about the case or not was another matter. Most people were still in their rooms getting ready for dinner so Gene was lent at the bar with a single malt in hand, keeping a watchful eye on Ray and wondering how long DI Drake would take tarting herself up. She'd been a welcome distraction from the boring speeches today as she'd sat there next to him in that tight little black skirt, too riveted by the psycho analysis prospects of customer relations to notice his gaze. It had been torture sitting so close to her, that black stockinged thigh almost touching his, causing him to hold his breath in anticipation every time she moved just in case it did. He'd felt like a teenager at the cinema, never plucking up the courage to reach an arm round his date and sitting agonising over it the whole night instead. Back then he'd just gone for it, but in the grown up world you couldn't always do what you wanted, he knew that. He met that feeling every day of his working life, knowing some bastards never deserved to be on this earth and yet being unable to touch them or pin anything on them. You just had to stand back and wait for them to do the one thing every bone in your body urged you to prevent. Only then could you get them. He drained the glass and was so lost in his angry thoughts that he didn't notice DI Drake walk up and join him at the bar until she suggested he buy her a drink. 

They carried the drinks over to a sofa in the corner of the bar to await the time to join the crowd for dinner. From there they could see everyone who walked into the room, and Ray's progress with various women he seemed to be quite successfully chatting up. Alex envying the flirting and Gene wishing he could be happy just accepting the attentions of any of those women and not focusing all his energy on someone so excruciatingly out of reach. Alex watched Gene go quiet for a moment, swirling the drink in his glass and thinking. He was wishing that the time for them to get up and join everyone at dinner would never come. As eager as he was to get the job done, right now he wanted just to sit alone with her, chatting things over as they did at Luigi's and not have to share her with a whole table full of people. It was cosy here and almost... he cringed at thought existing in his head... romantic. He had the urge to buy her wine, treat her right, charm her... seduce her. They were in a bar full of drinks, in a hotel full of beds. And of all the bottoms that would be bouncing up and down on the springy hotel mattresses tonight, by rights one of them should be his... testing out the springs on DI Drake's lovely big double bed. 

As if sensing the direction his thoughts were leading in, Alex leaned forward and giggled conspiratorially as she cast her gaze about the room over the scene they were meant to be a part of. "You know there are some bosses who only go to these things so they can shag their secretaries." 

"Is that an observation or a suggestion Miss Drake?" he asked in character, as he was fast loosing grip over his real life persona and it couldn't be trusted to behave rationally anymore. His mind was running away with itself if he gave it too long to think. Best to keep talking and not let it get a thought in edge ways. 

"Maybe I was wondering why my boss was taking so long to make a move on me when he's gone to all the effort of bringing me here." she said, leaning a little closer and running her fingers along the edge of her necklace so that her fingertips traced across her neck and slowly down the soft white skin towards her cleavage. 

"Why would I go to all the effort of bringing you out here when I could have you at home?" He wondered if that his own actual thoughts kicking in this time. Luckily she hadn't noticed. 

"Ooh sir, what would your wife think!" she giggled playfully. 

"I don't think she'd care seeing as she's already run off and left me." He wasn't going to dwell on that thought and decided to dwell instead on the "...nice big empty bed waiting for you." She locked on to those words far too quickly and firmly, longing to join him in his big empty bed back at home, wherever that was. "Or maybe I could just keep you over late to finish off a bit of paperwork. And then take you right there on my desk." He knew this one all too well, he'd spent many distracted hours thinking it over. And he'd have done it too if he worked anywhere other than a bloody police station with people wandering around 24 bleedin' hours a day. He could imagine her now, right there on his desk... 

"It'd be quite a scandal back at the office if everyone knew the boss fancied me" she whispered seductively, playing the game and not realising it was the truth. He went quiet for a moment wondering just how many people had seen the rather explicit drawing on his note paper and realised it was his. Probably everyone but DI Drake. 

Now he found himself leaning in to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his face. "The big question is whether she knows how much I fancy her." 

Their gaze locked upon one another and as he felt the depth of his need for her truly rushing through his body he noticed her face and chest beginning to glow with a lusty pink tint. 

Just as it was all getting too close to draw back everyone started bustling about around them heading off to dinner. Gene knew he had to get his work done, stood so quickly from the sofa that he almost sent Alex tumbling to the floor, and nodded at Ray across the room. Standing to one side to let Alex pass, Gene gently placed his hand on her bum as they walked across the hall into the function room. "Got to keep up appearances Miss Drake" he whispered. She didn't dare to react.


	4. Take Control

As people began to leave the table after dinner, DCI Hunt leant forward to quietly address his team and issue the evening's orders.

"Right, Drake, I want you to work your way through as many of these men as you can." Ray sniggered but was quickly stopped by a stern glance from the Guv. Gene turned back to his DI. "And try keeping your trap shut for a change. You're here to coax information out of them so listen and learn. Not everyone's as resiliant to your ramblings as I am so try not to bore them into a coma before you find anything out. Ray, your job is to charm the ladies. Not all of them are as stupid as they look, and some of those office dollies are party to a lot of top information that they store away up here," he said, tapping his forehead, "for future use." Alex would usually have retorted at this point to defend her sex, but she couldn't quite work out if what he'd just said was a compliment or not. "And I'm off to the bar in case any of the heavy drinkers let anything slip over a game of pool." With that he got up and introduced himself to his third single malt of the evening.

As her most recent companion of the evening made their way to the bar to buy more drinks, Alex found herself surveying the room, searching intently for something she couldn't quite put her finger upon. It was only when they fell upon DCI Hunt at the other end of the room - throwing back a glass of scotch and striding towards the pool table, cue in hand - that they found their goal. She studied him for a few moments. His jacket lay abandonned elsewhere as he stood with tie undone and shirt unbuttoned at the neck. Strong shoulders that she would do anything to lay her head against once more. She exhaled slowly and imagined stroking her hand across his bare shoulder and then leaning down and grazing the skin there with her teeth and tasting it with her tongue. Lulled into a haze that was little to do with the drink and everything to do with him she watched as he leant across the table to take aim and found her mind melting the other occupants of the room away and herself in position beneath him where the green felt of the pool table now felt the heat of his breath. Jealous of the very object he was now pressed firmly against.

She snapped out of her thoughts as her unwitting gent returned to the table and blocked the smoke filled view, handing her a glass of wine. Cheeks flushed with thoughts of her superior officer and mind hazy through alcohol and unfulfilled lust she smiled up at him, ready to try and get her focus back upon the task in hand. She may well be slightly fuzzy headed right now, but he'd had far more to drink than her and was just beginning to ease into the conversation enough to unwittingly assist the undercover DI with her investigations.

Across the room, Gene had taken his shot and raised his eyes once more to see Alex Drake flirting intensely with the latest yuppy ponce. He knew he'd told her to do it, but that didn't mean he could watch her without grinding his teeth in irritation and supressing the urge to march right across the room and knock out any man who so much as looked at her. It was going to be a long night. He could see her skin glow and flush under the glare of the bar lights and hoped it were more to do with the wine in her hand than the company she was keeping. A low growl of displeasure sounded in the chest of the Manc Lion as he strode back across to his pool laying mates who were now well into the evening's boozing and hopefully becomming a little sloppy with their words.

Alex glanced over again to see Gene run a steady hand through his ruffled hair and told herself yet again to dismiss thoughts of him and get on with the task at hand. She knew those lusty dreams were really going to come fast and furious tonight.

"How's it going Raymondo?" Gene asked as the two met at the bar later into the night.

"I'm onto a real winner here Guv. See that sexy blonde over there, legs right up to 'er arse?" Ray nodded in the direction of a leggy female in a clingy black skirt that barely covered the posterior it was stretching across. "Not only does she seem to know everything about every important bloke in this room, but I also reckon she's up for it... so ah, any chance I can use the room a bit later on?"

Gene sighed. "You get the next two rounds and you're on." This was a work mission, but he couldn't deny his colleague a bit of the other at the end of a long day. At least one of them should get some action that night, and with his attentions entirely focussed on Bolly, he really didn't feel up to pulling any birds himself. His will just wasn't in it.

"Oh and ah, I'm also gonna need some help distracting her mate."

A striking brunette with sleek straight hair, dark eyes and blood red perfect lipstick leant towards the blonde and whispered in her ear. The girls nodded conspiratorially and then laughed.

Gene pursed his lips and nodded "I think the Gene Genie can pull that one off."

Ray laughed as they collected their drinks and marched towards the two women with a mission in mind. As the brunette greeted Gene with a raised eyebrow and a more than appreciative smile he wished his heart were truly in this. It would be no trouble to drag this bit of strumpet away from her mate, and would normally be a deep pleasure too. But there'd be no fun this evening in running his hands over those glossy dark locks and pulling her red mouth close to his when he longed to be taking hold of Bolly instead and sinking his hands into hair that would curl around his fingertips. Throwing the drink back he pushed Drake right into the back of his mind and let his instincts take over instead.

The bar had nearly emptied now as Gene drained the last of the whiskey from his glass. Alone at the table, he'd banished the willing brunette hours ago. With Raymond long gone and Bolly clawing her way into his mind at regular intervals he had to dismiss the woman whispering in his ear before he went completely insane. It was bad enough having one woman demanding all his thoughts without another demanding his attentions at the same time. No, tonight there was just him, the remainder of the hotel bar's selection of single malts and a barage of dark, dirty, steamy fantasies about DI Drake.


	5. When We Cling Our Love Is Strong

When finally persuaded out of the bar by staff that were desperate to clear up and go home, DCI Hunt staggered down the corridor to his room. He'd given Ray long enough now. Time to chuck the bird out and get some kip. Gene was drunk. But not so drunk that he didn't slow down slightly in his pace as he wandered past Bolly's room on the way to his own. No sounds from within. She must be fast asleep, alone. He smiled.

For one horrifying moment earlier in the evening he'd thought that Bolly and that slick smarmy sod she'd been laughing and giggling with for the past half hour had slipped away together. Just as he'd decided to march to her room, break the door down and strangle the bloke with those rediculous braces, the slimy git had walked back into the room with another bird. Relieved, Gene had settled back into his seat and attempted to get back into the conversation Ray was now having with the two women. He'd been distracted with thoughts like that half the night, but now that it was late and most people were fast asleep he could relax a little and settle into more entertaining thoughts.

He stood at the door to his own room for quite some time, leaning against the doorframe, imagining DI Drake sleeping alone in her room. The covers pushed away from her in the heat of the night and the curve of her body just visible through a soft slinky night dress folded against her hot damp skin. Christ, he needed to shake these thoughts out of his head. Better just get some sleep and hope he could focus better in the morning.

Banging on the door as gently as possible so as not to rouse the whole hotel, Gene was getting nowhere. He tried yelling and threatening a bit, but still no answer from Ray. "Bastard!" he muttered and slumped against the wall again. The hotel wouldn't take too kindly to him breaking down the door, especially at this hour of the morning when it would wake half the place. It'd take quite a bit of explaining and blow their cover too. Damnit. Gene sighed and stared down at the floor. No, that wouldn't do. He refused to sleep on the carpet of a hotel corridor. Detective Chief Inspectors did not rough it while their staff slept in luxurious hotel beds. Right, if Ray wouldn't rise to the occasion, it was time to wake Bolly. He could at least sleep in the chair in her plush double room, and then beat the crap out of Ray in the morning. As Gene stood at her door once again he smirked at the visions of the night dress he'd conjured up again and wondered if the real thing would fulfil his fantasy. Even if he wasn't going to get anywhere with her this evening, the least he could do was have a bit of a peek at her nightie before barging into her room and getting himself some well earned sleep.

Christ, it was difficult getting into places when you were a civilian. He'd always either broken doors down, or stomped about yelling things like "Open up! Police!" Not really the best plan when pretending to be a regular London businessman was it? After knocking on the door a few times he called through the door gently "...Alex?"

A few seconds later the door moved a little. He shifted the weight away from the hands he was leaning either side of the doorframe and raised his head to watch as the door slowly opened.

Alex's mind was hazy, still a little tipsy, and vastly clouded by the steamy rampant dream she'd just awoken from. A dream still clinging to the edges of her mind as she wandered across her hotel room in the dark warm air. She'd heard the gentle tapping on the door, and now the lover from her dreams called her name low and deep as she sank lustfully back into the thick chocolatey mist of her sleeping world and reached out to take hold of the door handle. Her eyes closed slightly against the light that seeped into the room from the hall, and then opened a little to take in the big hulking figure of a man draped in her doorway. The crime fighting Adonis. The Manc Lion. Hers. Taking hold of his lapels she dragged him into her room, shut the light from the door right out and collapsed blissfully against his body, pressing him into the wall. He was here, now, and she was having him.

Gene was mildly confused as to how he'd got in the room, his whisky filled head not functioning at it's usual lightning speed. Before he had the time to truly consider DI Drake pinning him against the wall in the darkness her lips sank against his and he finally took hold of what was going on around him for the first time that evening. Literally. The feel of her body against his, the dark heat of the room, the soft warm lips demandingly searching his own. He'd always lived by his gut instinct and that instinct was well and truly in charge right now. Grabbing hold of her, one hand firmly clamped across her pert bottom and the other sliding along the thin fabric of her nightdress he dived deeply into the kiss, devouring her lips and growling from deep within his chest. Sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss, his tongue tracing its way across her bottom lip and then into her mouth. She whimpered and pressed herself pleadingly against him, slipping her hands into that soft lucious hair that had always fallen so tantalisingly across his face and yearned for her touch. She felt his eyelashes against her skin as he opened his eyes and then leaned back to make her out in the darkened room.

"Gene." she whispered in a voice that questioned him while demanding "now" at the same time. Still watching her face in the semi-darkness and awaiting his eyes becomming accustomed to the light he reached a hand up to her cheek and then slid his fingers into her hair. He saw her eyes close and her lips part blissfully as she leant in to his touch. Overcome by another wave of lust he devoured her mouth with a rough demanding kiss and lifted her up against him so that she could wrap her legs around him and be carried to the nearby bed. Flinging her down so that she bounced into the soft mattress he removed his shoes, jacket and tie and then collapsed into her waiting arms. In a frenzy of clawing and rolling around they clasped hold of one another and managed to remove his shirt and trousers between them before the need to be closer ground their bodies together urgently.

"As pretty as this is, I want it out of my way" he said, grasping her flimsy night dress and pulling it from her body. "No knickers then... Bolly" he smirked and then became serious again as he stopped to appreciatively trace fingers gently down her breast, stomach and thigh. His gentle touch was divine but not urgent enough for her as she removed the final item of his clothing and then pulled him down on top of her.

Pressing his lips gently against her neck and then sucking deliciously on her skin he then sat up for a second to consider the sight of her before diving straight to her breast and biting quickly yet gently on her nipple, causing her to cry out. Licking and sucking on the tender skin until she felt soothed and inflamed in equal amounts she wriggled and writhed beneath him until he relented and shifted his body to allow her to wrap her legs around him fully. Arching her back and pressing herself further against him did little to ease the need growing ever more powerful within her. So it was with a moan of disappointment that she felt his hands push her hard against the bed and him declare "not yet. I've waited this long, we're going to_ really_ enjoy this."

As he held her down he suddenly realised how little she'd said in the past minutes since he'd entered her room. Quite out of character, quite different. As he covered her upper body with gentle searching kisses the only words to leave her lips were a breathy "ohhhhh, Gene!" and he smiled. He liked this version of Alex Drake very, _very_ much. Moving further down he parted her legs further with gentle yet firm hands and nuzzled against her inner thighs, licking and nibbling the skin. His tongue slipped inside where she was already hot and wet and she moaned deliciously before urging him back up into her arms.

After deep, searching kisses she reached down between them to take hold of him, firmly stating "this is what I want" and adjusting herself to take him in fully with a very audible whimper of delight.


End file.
